Dirk (GrB)
Dirk (ディルカ Diruka, lit. Dirka) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. He is Ivan's younger brother. Dirk is fun and energetic, but a bit childish at times. He works part-time at the Café as a waiter with Joan and Marian. Dirk never leaves the town like his brother does, and can be found in various parts of Zephyr Town. He loves to help other people. He looks up to Ivan, but often feels like a shadow of his more successful brother. In order to marry Dirk, you must befriend Ivan up to 4 hearts (30,000FP) for Dirk to accept your proposal. If Ivan and Dirk both have red hearts, you must get one of their affection points lower in order to propose (depending on which brother you choose). 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Dirk ''fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Dirk fogu.com 'Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Dirk fogu.com Black Heart Event Walk from the waterfall level near Lloyd's house into Zephyr Town between 6 and 8 PM on Monday or Tuesday (during Sunny weather) to trigger Dirk's first event. Dirk and Sherry are talking together by the café when you join decide to join them. Sherry and Dirk are having a conversation with cats. They just don't seem to like Dirk, no matter how kind he is to them! A cat wandered into the cafe while Dirk was working, but it ran away from him when he tried to get close. Dirk then asks if you like cats. If the first option is chosen, he is happy that you like cats as much as he does! (+3000 FP). If the second option is chosen, he will tell you that he doesn't understand why, and you lose affection with him (-2000 FP). ---- Purple Heart Event Requirements: Dirk is at a purple heart level, you have seen the black heart event. On a Thursday between 2pm and 5pm, walk to the hotel area to find Dirk for his next event. Dirk is busy searching for bugs. He wants to help Kevin play one of his pranks! Although not related, he thinks of Kevin as a younger brother and likes to help him from time to time. Dirk then asks you to help him find the perfect bug for Kevin to use. Either response will net positive affection. If you agree to help dirk, you will be able to get 3000FP. If you tell Dirk that you don't want to help, you'll still gain 1000FP. ---- Blue Heart Event Requirements: Dirk is at a blue heart, you have seen the previous two heart events. Walk into Zephyr Cafe on a Wednesday or Friday between the hours of 12 pm and 5:30 pm to see Dirk's next heart event. Dirk is working on a new dish and has Marian and Joan taste test it for him. Both women seem to like what Dirk has made, and he asks you to also taste it for him. If you tell Dirk that his dish is tasty, he will be very pleased (+3000FP). He blushes, and offers to come over and make you something sometime. If you tell Dirk that his dish was only okay, he's a little bit confused since Joan and Marian seemed to like it. You will lose 2000FP. ---- Yellow Heart Event Requirements: Dirk is at a yellow heart and you have seen all previous events. Additionally, Ivan must have a blue heart level or higher. Dirk's last event triggers late at night at Ivan and Dirk's house. Visit the brothers between 9 pm and 11 pm on any day of the week (except for a bazaar or holiday). When you walk into the house, you see that Ivan and Dirk are talking in the kitchen. Ivan accuses Dirk of helping Kevin with his recent pranks. Dirk denies that he had any hand in it. A short time later though, Dirk leaves the house to be alone. You run after Dirk and find him at the bridge. Dirk explains that Ivan's accusation was correct and that Dirk feels guilty about having to lie to his brother. He's embarrassed and worries that he still has a lot of growing up to do. Dirk then apologizes to you. If you ask Dirk to smile it will cheer him up. He agrees that he shouldn't be so hard on himself and thanks you (+3000FP). If you tell Dirk that he will figure something out, he doesn't feel very cheery at all but thanks you anyways (-5000FP). Afterwards, Dirk returns home to Ivan. 'Rival Heart Events'Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Dirk fogu.com NOTE: You must see each of these rival events before you see Angelo and Daisy's equal level of rival event. Triggering Daisy/Angelo events before Dirk/Antoinette will cause an issue with triggering Dirk/Antoinette's events. There are no issues with viewing Dirk/Antoinette and then viewing Daisy/Angelo; just not the other way around.Grand Bazaar, Bachelor Dirk fogu.com ---- Black Rival Heart Event Requirements: If playing as a female, Dirk must be at a black heart. If playing as a male, Antoinette must be at a black heart. Walk from Zephyr Town to the waterfall area between 1 PM and 4 PM on Saturday or Sunday (non-bazaar day). It MUST be Summer 5 of the first year or later. Dirk and Antoinette nearly bump into one another while jumping up and down the hill. Dirk apologizes for almost bumping in to Antoinette and asks if she's alright. She tells Dirk not to worry and leaves. ---- Purple Rival Heart Event Requirements: Must have watched the black rival event. If playing as a female, Dirk must have a purple heart color or less. If playing as a male, Antoinette must have a purple heart or less. Walk to the hotel area from Zephyr Town on a Thursday between 3 PM and 5 PM on a nice day. This event cannot be witnessed until after Spring 21 of Year 2. Dirk sees Antoinette standing by the fountain and tries to talk with her. Antoinette doesn't answer him and goes to walk away. Dirk pursues her, and asks why she ignores him. Antoinette tells Dirk that she finds it difficult to talk to other people. Dirk is relieved that's the only problem, he thought Antoinette didn't like him! Antoinette becomes annoyed, telling Dirk that it's a big problem for her. Dirk tells Antoinette that she should fix it if it's such a big worry for her. He thinks she's doing just fine talking to him right now! Antoinette insists that it's only because he approached her. Dirk lost track of time during their chat and leaves, but tells Antoinette that they will talk more. ---- Blue Rival Heart Event Requirements: The black and purple rival events have been witnessed. Female players need Dirk at a blue heart or less, and male players need Antoinette at a blue heart or less. Enter the Zephyr Café on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday between 12 PM and 5 PM. This event can only be seen until after Year 3. Marian, Joan and Dirk decide to take a short break from work. Joan goes to the backroom leaving Marian and Dirk alone. Marian asks Dirk what's on his mind. Dirk is still trying to figure out a way to get Antoinette to talk. Marian teases Dirk and asks if he has "special feelings" for this person. Dirk embarrassingly says that's not the case and that it's just somebody he wants to talk to. Marian suggest that the person he's trying to help probably knows how he's feeling and might start to show up more! Antoinette then enters the cafe and asks Marian about an order she placed. She then notices Dirk and asks him if he works here. Marian butts in and tells Antoinette that Dirk does a great job and is very dependable. Antoinette seems amused by this and leaves. Marian then tells Dirk that she "told him so". ---- Yellow Rival Heart Event Requirements: All previous heart events have been witnessed. While playing a female character, Dirk must be at a yellow heart or lower. As a male, Antoinette must have a yellow heart or lower. Enter Claude and Antoinette's house between 10 PM and midnight on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday. It must be raining, and the event will not be able to be seen until after Summer 2 of Year 4 or later. 'Random Events' The Lost Bet This event requires that Angelo and Dirk are not married. Dirk must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Enter the Zephyr Café between 1pm and 5pm on Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday when it's not snowing or raining. At the cafe, Dirk welcomes Angelo when he arrives. Angelo reminds Dirk of a bet that he lost, which means that Dirk must buy Angelo lunch. Dirk remembers and says he will buy Angelo his lunch. Angelo tells Dirk that he's been missing meals to prepare and that he's very hungry! Dirk serves Angelo one meal, which Angelo eats in a flash! Angelo asks for a second meal. After finishing the second meal, Angelo asks for another! When Angelo is finally finished, Dirk asks Joan how much he owes for Angelo's lunch. Joan tells Dirk that the cost of Angelo's lunch will cost him an entire month's salary! 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Bachelors